User talk:A Frozen and Smurf fan
Thanks! WinterMa et 08:05, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again! WinterMa et 08:39, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey A Frozen and Smurf fan, Why did you revert my edit you changed the gallery size it looks awful man. reply me if why did you do that BananaBanana CattailBanana Shooter 11:48, March 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Can i change it to landscape to none? BananaBanana CattailBanana Shooter 11:54, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! WinterMa et 13:19, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Edits Are you not a rollback yet? -3primetime3- (talk) 01:54, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm NapalmRosalina. I started a voted recently about should I or should I not be promoted to a Rollback, if you have time, come vote for me at the user right request branch. I only cannot chat.Right?Minecraft121 (talk) 07:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Please inform me if someone also have the lucky blover badge.So far only I have it.Minecraft121 (talk) 07:33, September 13, 2014 (UTC) I can"t add tips and tricks t9 the wiki now.Now the tips and tricks I know and no longer people will know it.:-(Minecraft121 (talk) 07:40, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Talking Tom Wiki No, I don't play Talking Tom, although I am more than happy to contribute to the wiki! I don't play Diamond Digger Saga, but I'm still there. Sure! I will edit there every so often! And yes, I forgot to use the signature button. Sorry. -3primetime3- (talk) 06:53, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I have just taken a look at the wiki. It looks really good so far. However, as I don't play the game and am not familiar, a lot of the information is hard to detect as true or not-so-true. It will be hard to contribute. I will occasionally drop by and correct a few spelling/syntax errors here and there if I see them. And if you need any help, please don't hesitate to contact me or run a test with it on 3primetime3.wikia.com. Hello! Guess what? I have a lot of free time now! I will be able to join My Talking Tom wiki after all. See you there! -3primetime3- (talk) 19:10, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I will do so. -3primetime3- (talk) 00:32, August 7, 2014 (UTC) instead of Uselessguy Thank you. Uselessguy (talk) 13:35, August 27, 2014 (UTC)}} I just came here Hello, i just came here for the first time. Btw, i won't be active that much in this wiki and sorry for being inactive in MTM wiki.Tom Cat123 (talk) 05:15, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Chocolate Pea Hi Can you go to chat?--Electric Plants (talk) 08:35, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can you quit the text "Exploded by a Cherry Bomb" when the chat's ban expire? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 01:09, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Minecraft121 (talk) 15:42, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Banned user from chat Can I go back to chat? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 00:19, September 19, 2014 (UTC) HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 01:54, September 19, 2014 (UTC)HeavenlyMildCone Hey man about the Warning can you change the "Zombies are coming" into the Flood is coming,because its already flooded in here because of a Typhoon!!! RED WARNING!!!. Thanks! and I got it maybe I learn more about what spamming is though. Creekee11 (talk) 02:27, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm serious about this dude. I can be unban now because I5 Febuary 2015 is my day of unbanned from chatMinecraft121 (talk) 15:42, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Re:I will make a new wiki I've actually never heard of the game before - but feel free to check out the wiki! I will check to see how it is. -3primetime3- Do you mean like these: http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ALeveltabs -3primetime3- (talk) 03:02, September 19, 2014 (UTC) So go ahead and perform any changes necessary. Copy and paste the source, change the color, and customize if necessary. -3primetime3- I've changed it under a wikia contributor. The episode, type, moves, and difficulty section works for Level 1 now. Make sure each level page follows exactly the same format how I changed it. -3primetime3- Chester Chomper of PvZ2 I have made it :D Buzzy Buzz (talk) 13:55, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Here--Electric Plants (talk) 15:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for answering Creekee11 (talk) 00:39, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Carp is being irritating on chat, he also yelled to me. Can you ban him at least one day? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 01:43, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Ice Cream Chomper I see you too eherm you understand my message now because I see you just deleted what you just said ad I was surprise because I'm already in the Evil within Wiki till that message! showed! up! Gwahahahbwahaha is Haloween there active? or not? if not meh....just send back a message if you wanna know what's the meaning of that word. Currently it is not a bad word. Creekee11 (talk) 02:31, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that Cheese Flower. xD. I will upload my version of the Avocado-pult tomorrow. Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 05:58, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Minecraft121 (talk) 15:38, February 20, 2015 (UTC)Now can you unban me from chat now,one year has passed and I can be unban now